


Shopping

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: “Hey, [X], can you talk me out of buying this?”“Get it.”“No- it’s too expensive!”“Buy the thing!”“You are the opposite of helpful!”[Prompt by corvidprompts on tumblr]
Relationships: Cameron Wynter & Mystique Flowers
Series: Baes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870333
Kudos: 1





	Shopping

Having a girls’ day out with Myst was, frankly, a strangely normal experience. They had started out with a movie which they discussed over lunch in a nice little cafe. It was all good and fun, they were after all, practically best friends, and were so comfortable with each other that there wasn’t a chance of their conversations turning awkward. There was some teasing of course, as Myst had gleefully mentioned that the main characters of the film reminded her of Cam and Tom and Cam couldn’t hold back her blush.

Everything was good until they went shopping.

Cam wouldn’t say that she grew up deprived of anything, no. In fact it was only really her own horror at how expensive and unaffordable some items were that kept her from buying things she otherwise could have. Myst grew up in a similar environment, she knew. She just had a little less self-control when it came to certain things. How the girl can declare a $25 skirt far too expensive and then buy over $100 worth of baking equipment and ingredients for personal use was something Cam didn’t exactly understand, but it did get her really tasty sweets so she didn’t mind too much.

“Cammie, isn’t this dress cute~?” Myst giggled as she held up a little pink and white dress. The upper half of the dress was mainly a soft pink, it had long sleeves with white cuffs and golden buttons as well as a white lace collar, and the skirt was white and poofy, a bit of lace bordering the edges of the skirt. There was a small gold ribbon tied around the waist that separated the upper part of the dress from the lower, giving the outfit the illusion of a separate skirt and shirt.

Cam nodded, “It’s adorable. It’ll look perfect on you.”

Myst giggled, shaking her head, “It’s too expensive. I’m saving up for another fridge.”

“You have three.”

“You all keep taking up the space!”

Cam laughed, knowing that she didn’t really mind how often everyone else had been using her fridges. She probably did need to get a new fridge anyway; ever since hers and Luca’s had fallen apart, they had had to put their food in the others' fridges, and it had begun to reach the point where sometimes they had to go to multiple apartments just to try and find where they put their stuff. Maybe having the fridges just in Myst and Tom’s apartment might be a good idea - it was where they usually went to eat anyway.

As she thought, Cam was absentmindedly looking through the clothes that they had on display. Window shopping as a way to end the outside part of their day out was (as previously noted) a bad idea, but it was fun so they did it anyway. The shops that they went to window shop at weren’t always the most normal of shops. Staring at CD covers, baking equipment, and ice skates weren’t what one would usually have in mind for ‘window shopping’ but it was what they did. Okay, maybe the cakes they looked at and ended up buying wasn’t window shopping but they looked so good…

Clothes weren’t something they normally looked at unless one of them had something important coming up but it made a nice change.

Cam blinked suddenly when Myst giggled at a printed tee, the sound having brought out of her musings. She laughed along when Myst showed her the words printed on it and then looked back at the clothes she was holding. She blinked again.

“Hey, Myst, can you talk me out of buying this?”

‘This’ was a dress very much like the one she had found but instead of a pink top, it was completely white, the lace on the collar was a different pattern, and the cuffs were held together by dark blue buttons. The skirt was a dark navy blue speckled with golden stars, fitting well with the golden ribbon around the waist.

Myst took one look and did the opposite of what Cam wanted her to do, “Get it.”

“Mystique, no- It’s too expensive!”

“Buy the dress!”

“You are the opposite of helpful!”

“Cam, it’s adorable! It’ll look perfect on you!”

“BUT THE PRICE!”

“We’re getting it!”

“Myst, if I’m getting this dress, you’re getting that cute pink one!”

Myst frowned, lips forming a small pout, “Okay fine, let’s both go and try the dresses on and see what we feel?”

Cam nodded, biting her lower lip slightly. Clothes did tend to look better on the hanger than on yourself. If she sees how horrible it’ll look maybe she’ll be better discouraged.

They ended up leaving the shop with two dresses.


End file.
